Talk:Plants
Other plants besides fruit Do you think this page should include types of plants other than edible plants, like thorn bushes? We wouldn't have to get too specific. It makes sense to me, but it's also not an entirely necessary move. Any thoughts? ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']][[User Talk:Pinkpeony73| Lioness Warrior]]�� 02:23, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :Anyone have any thoughts either way? ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']][[User Talk:Pinkpeony73| Lioness Warrior]]�� 00:12, March 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry, I never noticed this message! I think that's a good idea, as long as they are relevant in some way, i.e. not just a random bush seen in one scene. They could get their own separate category, like you've already done with fruits and roots. --'Honeyfur' 03:01, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll try not to go crazy with it. ;) ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']][[User Talk:Pinkpeony73| Lioness Warrior]]�� 18:58, March 6, 2018 (UTC) T&P? Any thoughts on whether we should add flowers, fruit, etc. from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa to this list? For example, I found these roses, but I can't decide if I should add them or not due to the fact that T&P isn't canon. Pumbaa could be in New York with the roses, for all I know. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']][[User Talk:Pinkpeony73| Lioness Warrior]]�� 23:32, March 27, 2018 (UTC) :Whether or not T&P is canon with the films and TLG, I personally think we should still add the plants from the show since it's a Disney series. I have also read on official Disney media like D23 that the show takes place after the first movie. [[User:Rm1993|'Rm1993']][[User Talk:Rm1993| Zuka Zama]] 11:53, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. I'll just wait and make sure there are no other opinions. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']][[User Talk:Pinkpeony73| Lioness Warrior]]�� 13:30, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Hmm, I'm not sure whether we should mix in T&P plants with the others. If we did, it would only be consistent if we added other non-canon plants, like from the comics, magazines, etc. At that point, it would get messy. --'Honeyfur' 19:40, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::That’s true. What if we organize them by canonicity? We could have all the plants from TLK, TLG, etc. under one header, and the plants from T&P, comics, etc. under another. That way we could still include all the non-canon stuff without combining them with the canon. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']][[User Talk:Pinkpeony73| Lioness Warrior]]�� 22:40, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::I was thinking maybe we could have the films (TLK 1, 2, and 11/2) under one header, the TV series (T&P and TLG) under another, and the other media (comics, books, video games, etc.) under another, much like what we do for the character pages. What do you guys think? [[User:Rm1993|'Rm1993']][[User Talk:Rm1993| Zuka Zama]] 11:53, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :::I like that idea, only we would still have the problem of mixing canon with non-canon, since TLG is canon and T&P isn't. :P But maybe that's okay? ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']][[User Talk:Pinkpeony73| Lioness Warrior]]�� 01:06, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't know about the others, but I personally think that's okay. I mean T&P and TLG were both made by Disney Television Animation and they both had Ford Riley and Kevin Hopps involved as writers. So I think it would make more sense to have those two shows grouped with each other. Disney has included T&P with their other Lion King projects as shown in this poster. [[User:Rm1993|'Rm1993']][[User Talk:Rm1993| Zuka Zama]] 11:53, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't count that poster as indicating canonicity, since it includes the musical, which deviates from the original film. Most wikis segment things by canonicity (the first one that comes to my mind is Wookiepedia, which is one of the biggest wiki communities), so it feels more appropriate to me to do the same. However, if more users agree to segment it by film/show/print, then that can work as well. --'Honeyfur' 19:53, March 29, 2018 (UTC)